Kuwabara's Contemplation
by Kuwabaralover
Summary: Everyone knows most of the YYH fans simply hate Kuwabara. But... what if Kuwabara found out? This is what I think he would say back. This fic are for people who hate him and who like him.


Hello, My name is Kazuma Kuwabara. The idiot of Team Urameshi. The one that can't do anything right. The weakest one, the one that can't fight or is just plain ugly and stupid. Don't act like I haven't heard these things before. I know all about what everyone says about me most of the time, so you don't hafta' lie anymore. You'd think all of this would make someone stop fighting, or just stop living all together. But I guess you don't know anything about me... no one does. So why don't you stop pretending like you do? You honestly think I'm just some clown that goes around everyday without any feelings and has no idea what's going on? Well, you're wrong again. And you call _me _the idiot? 

Peh. You don't know anything.

First off, I'm not an idiot. Sure, maybe I slip up in fights sometimes, but that happens to all of us right? Just because I don't use strategy sometimes, doesn't mean I don't use it at all. Maybe if you open your eyes a little then you could see that. But I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't. Everyone today forgets what's on the inside and just goes by physical appearance. Anyway, that's besides the point. If I'm such an idiot, how could I almost beat Byakko? How did I place third in Master Genkai's tournament? An idiot can't win fights at all. And that's what everyone claims me as. 

Why does everyone only stop and look at what's on the outside? It just doesn't make sense to me at all. They act as if outer appearance is everything. If you're right, and I'm wrong, how did I know there was more to Dr. Ichigaki's Team than what I _saw_? I dunno... I guess you'll never get my point unless you open your eyes. 

And I don't mean open your eyes and look. I mean open your eyes and _see _the inside before you judge. 

There's a big difference. 

I'm not as stupid as I seem. I could be pretty smart sometimes, and don't act as if I didn't surprise you at least _once_. The fights that I've won were pretty impressive, huh? Funny how you don't call Urameshi an idiot when he loses and then you think you have the right to call me one.

Think again. 

I'm not saying I'm _not_ an idiot at all and that I don't slip up. Because if you think that you're missing the point. I just don't think it's right for you to call me something when you don't have the reasons. Okay... here are _your_ reasons. 

1. He's a fool.

2. He doesn't do anything right. 

3. How stupid can someone get? 

4. He never wins, he always loses. That's the rule of his life. 

5. Ugh... he's a waste of my time. Everyone else on his team is strong and smart! Why is he even on the team? 

Here are _my _reasons. 

1. What do you call a fool? Why am I a fool? Just because I don't always win and bluff? The truth is, when I win I use my heart and when I bluff I use my ego. Oops... sorry if you don't think the shrimp or Urameshi don't bluff. Because they do. Trust me. 

2. I don't do anything right, huh? If that were true, I would've lost Genkai's tournament the first fight I fought. If _that_ were true, I would've never been able to 'sense' stuff and never have made a Spirit Sword. I would've never fallen in love with someone. You can't say I don't do anything right because sometimes I do. 

3. How stupid can someone get? I don't know... how stupid _can _they get? 

4. I never win... another lie. 

5. I'm on the Team because I'm strong. What other reason would there be? If you stop comparing me to my teammates, I wouldn't be as bad as you think. I bet when you first saw me in Genkai's tournament, or just plain fighting someone, you didn't think I was weak and pathetic. But then as soon as Hiei and Kurama showed up, that's when you started calling me weak. Why is that? Because you compared me to my team. 

Look, all I'm saying is I'm not as idiotic as you think. I _can_ do something right if I try. I can fight, and I'm not stupid. Why don't you just give me a chance and see who I am on the inside instead of out? You'll see that I'm a much better person than the shrimp. And yet, everyone idolizes him. Oh well... sometimes I don't get people. Oh, and one more thing. I can't stand when someone makes fun of a blind or handicapped person just because they're disabled from the outside, because inside they might just be a kind person. And if you're going to make fun of a blind person, you should make fun of yourself. Because you're blind too. 


End file.
